Le Rideau Est-il Fermé?
by Elysia Erianthe
Summary: A somewhat complicated romance between Quatre and an original character. The whole GW cast is there, with Wufei, Relena, Quatre, and Trowa playing larger parts. Something a bit out of the ordinary with no gratuitous fluff in sight but will give that warm,
1. Act Un: Les Premières Chutes de Rideau

Le Rideau Est-il Fermé

Disclaimer: Blaaaaaaaaaah, why do I even bother with these things? Look owners, I'm not doing your characters any great disgrace (I don't think …) so don't sue me. I'm broke, and I only have a few DVDs and a Sandrock Custom to my name and don't even think of asking me for my Asuka plushie or my purse-size Q-chan.

__

More parts to come! This is only the first of many!!!

Le Rideau Est-il Fermé?

__

Act Un: Les Premières Chutes de Rideau

By: Elysia Erianthe

"Hellooo?" His voice asked with an unreplicable musical quality. I could just imagine him looking through the peephole in the door, fathomless eyes curious and minuscule pout gracing divine lips. The door slid open silently, but it was the rush of cool air that caught my attention. In recognition, I reluctantly removed my gaze from the landscaping that surrounded the magnificent estate.

He shyly peeked around the door, possibly expecting to see a fan girl for one of the pilots, who were residing in his monstrous dwelling. His face revealed relief, to see someone more composed than a fan girl perhaps, and he took a confident step onto the narrow stoop that accentuated the superior architecture of the mansion.

"May I help you, miss?" He questioned once more with a hint of schoolboy formality. No longer a schoolboy, he towered above me so I was looking up into the small of his throat at close range. I took a step backward and released the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I nervously raised my eyes to meet his in a level gaze.

"Yes, I've come to speak to Chang Wufei concerning some business matters. However, I'm afraid I don't think he is expecting me," I responded evenly enough in spite of my butterfly-infested innards.

In turn, he simply smiled, enough warmth radiating from his refined features to make a supernova envious. I did my best to mirror his warmth in my smile and prayed that he took no notice that the sentiment did not reach my violet eyes.

He proceeded to chuckle. The light and carefree sound soothed my ears that were all too accustomed to the snarls and protests of spiteful defense attorneys. "I don't think Wufei gives much thought to visitors, but business? I believe that might be a different story. Oh, I forgot to ask your name," he said good-humoredly as he led me through one of many spacious corridors in the mansion. The overhead lights reflected off of his platinum locks as we paused at a door, eluding me to think for a moment that he actually had a brilliant halo suspended above his head.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner," he announced with an amble measure of pride. Was he being arrogant about his family's good name and fortune? No, somehow I got the impression he would give off the same aura even if he were a beggar.

"I am Orianna Calée," I responded and had the grace to blush as he took my hand in both of his tenderly. I smiled up at him, face aglow as he opened the door that revealed a comfortable sitting room and a man, clothed in black, lounging on a couch.

At the sight of Qua---Mr. Winner---opening the door, the man leapt to his feet, causing his braid to swing like a pendulum behind him. Taking no heed of this, his face became a Christmas tree, lit with shock. "Whoa! Q-man! You really hit it big this time, my friend!" He exclaimed gleefully with a twinkle in his alluring eyes. I watched as my gracious host was bombarded with suggestive winks and comments, all in a rapid-fire manner.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, emphasizing his distaste of the other's actions. Not knowing how to respond to all this commotion, I looked at the blonde man next to me who held a hand to his angelic face, attempting to conceal a blush but failing miserably. He caught my gaze for a moment and proceeded to explain,

"I'm terribly sorry. This...lunatic is---"

"Duo Maxwell at your service, pretty lady!" The man said, bringing one of my well-manicured hands up to his "two blushing pilgrims." He brushed my hand with his lips, and I met with a pair of mischievous indigo eyes under a fringe of chestnut bangs. I felt myself blush a sunset of colors, but much to my surprise, neither of the men seemed to notice. Maybe my complexion was darker than I imagined.

However, Mr. Winner broke my thoughts. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Wufei is training, so," he paused momentarily, possibly to recollect his thoughts, "if you don't mind too much, I will find him for you. In the meantime Duo can keep you company."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Winner," I said, bowing my head slightly as was custom. In return, he blessed me with another radiant smile even if it was a short lived one. Before leaving, I unmistakably heard him mutter, "Behave yourself, Duo."

By the time the door closed with a muffled click, Duo was sitting on overstuffed sofa in the corner with a pout gracing his lips. "So you mean to tell me that you aren't Quatre's girlfriend?" He asked displeased and knit his brows together even further.

__

I think I'd better sit down...

"I guess that's a no. And just when I thought that Quatre might actually do something good for himself. That guy needs to stop worrying about everyone else," he mumbled to no one in particular. "So what did you say your name was, pretty lady?" He asked while standing up and walking towards where I was now rested on the windowseat.

I blushed slightly as I realized that I hadn't introduced myself properly again. Why was I finding it difficult to be formal around these people? "Orianna Calée. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Maxwell," I took his hand and stood up.

"Ah, it's just Duo for you, missy."

I took a step backward and looked him over for a moment. Why is this guy being so nice to me? I'm just here to discuss business with the head of the Neo Dragon Clan for crying out loud! My voice in my head was screaming at the man, but I simply bowed and responded politely, "Thank you, Duo," in fluent English.

"A smarty, are we? I can speak English too you know. Anyway, why don't I show you around this place? It's easy to get lost in here," he said cockily and mumbled something inaudible under his breath as he surprised me with a persuasive shove forward. Something about 'more time.' 

"Excuse me?" I questioned, falling back into formality.

"Nothing for your ears, pretty lady. So why are you here anyway? Wufei already has a girlfriend ... sort of," he mumbled his last statement as he closed the door behind us.

"I'm the district attorney of the L7 colony and a politician of sorts though I'm not very proud of the latter occupation," I said as we entered the expansive garden that the sitting room overlooked. The gentle wind ruffled my dark gold hair, and I discretely brushed the freshly blown pollen off my suit.

"Alright, that explains the stylin' suit but what about Wufei? Don't tell me you're a---"

A whisper-light sound escaped my mouth. The laugh, so very seldom heard even by my own ears, interrupted his preposterous suggestion. "Oh! No, no, no," I said, waving my hand at him and continuing my jovial giggle.

"Don't even tell me this knucklehead is telling you those awful jokes," a high-pitched feminine voice said from behind a bush. I felt my eyes widen with curiosity as I started to peek over the hedge, but the woman had already jumped to her feet and darted out of the bushes into plain view.

"Hilde!" Duo exclaimed, and, in an instant, had the petite dark-haired woman in a fond embrace.

"Duo," she sighed, "it's only been an hour since we last saw each other." She smiled and extended a garden gloved finger to touch the tip of his nose. Her finger gracefully changed directions after doing so and was currently pointed towards where I stood watching them with a slightly bittersweet smile.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's Orianna. She's uh ... in cahoots with Wufei," he explained the best he could, not quite understanding the astoundingly simple situation yet.

"A business partner to be more precise. It seems to be a little difficult for Duo to grasp--," I stated before being interrupted.

"EVERYTHING is difficult for Duo to grasp!" She emphatically corrected me, then grinned cheerfully, "But that's the way I like 'em!"

Laughter erupted all around once again as we continued our sluggish trek through the expansive garden to a destination long forgotten. Before I realized it, I was walking alone, the serene surroundings allowing me to slip into thoughts of things I had never given myself the opportunity to enjoy, but all too soon, someone broke the classical art's wonderment over me.

"Catch!" A distinctly masculine voice said as the clink of metal against metal sounded. The tone mirrored the constrained anger of its owner clearly.

"But Wufei! I haven't the time!" Another rather anguished sounding tenor traveled over the evergreen trees to my left.

"Well, you obviously have the time to interrupt my practice! You have all the time in the world, rich boy!" The Chinese man snarled, trying to arouse the temper deeply hidden in his opponent.

"Listen to me for a second! You have a guest, and she has been here for almost an hour!" He exclaimed, obviously tired and barely in control.

"You know I don't take visitors! Imbecile!" Wufei raged as he charged at the other man. After blocking the attack, I watched wide-eyed as Mr. Winner's face contorted with intense emotion.

"I beg of you! Just stop quarreling with me, and go to Ms. Calée at once!" He exclaimed, throwing his sword aside forcefully and sinking to his knees.

"What? Calée???" He asked as his features visibly softened. "Why didn't you just say it was--"

At that same moment, a minuscule, pollinating pest, commonly known as a bee, decided to make its presence known on the backside of my hand. I let out a barely audible yelp in response to the sharp pain.

"Orianna!?! Is that you?" The Asian's eyes narrowed as he walked over to my viewing point and separated the trees with his hands. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked roughly, but this reaction was one that I had become accustomed to long ago. I colored slightly, but I felt my features soften as he took my hand and led me out of the foliage.

I emerged from the greenery with little difficulty, taking in the scene. I looked toward the defeated Arab, who was still kneeling where he had fallen. He lifted his head in response to my rustling, and his slightly sunken eyes widened, possibly in embarrassment or dishonor, as he noticed my presence. Not allowing himself to be further shaken, he sulkily stood and ascended the spiraling wrought-iron stairway to his balcony and chambers above the garden. I heard him pause for a moment before closing the door behind him but didn't dare venture a glance in the direction of the fallen soldier.

"Pay no attention to him. He's far too soft to be a decent sparring mate." Wufei's voice pushed away whatever thoughts had risen in my mind, and my reaction to his comment was minimal as he continued to speak. "So what are you here for, woman?" He questioned harshly, but his eyes revealed entirely different emotions.

"Hey! No need to be rude, Wu-man!" Duo's voice was carried on the wind at my back.

__

So that's why he ...

Duo appeared from the same direction of his voice. Hilde giggled and gave a small wave from her elevated position in Duo's arms.

"Get a room," Wufei groaned and looked away with disapproval burning in his dark eyes.

In response, the braid-adorned man smiled broadly and raised his love's hand to his lips. "Am I not allowed to display my love for my fiancée, Chang?" He spoke into the ornately set blue diamond, and kissed the wearer. A wind arose, carrying the passionate melody of a violin and, oddly enough, fragrant rose petals.

"So be it," he replied, defeat evident in his usually even tone. "Now all three of you, leave me to my practice. I dropped my eyes and raised them in confusion once more, looking into unlit, mysterious ones.

"I hope you won't mind if I delay our appointment until later this evening, Miss Calée," Wufei spoke deceptively as he raised my hand to his eye level. I watched horrified as he lowered his head, causing his lips to meet the skin on my hand. The effect was enough to give me goosebumps.

__

What is he doing?!? This isn't the Wufei I know.

But I understood the second I felt the cold metal of a key being pressed into my palm. I nodded in understanding and walked back the way I had come.

***

Some author's notes (Don't you just hate these?): First of all, thank you thank you thank you for reading my latest "epic," as Nessa and Leto II have called my first ficcie. This is something that I've toiled at for longer than I'd like to admit during some dark times with my muse. I'd like to say that I think I've kept my characters pretty much themselves for the most part, my language is "wordy"---just the way I like it, and this is not a self-insertion fic! Well, considering it's with Quatre … I wish it was, but I'm not like Orianna at all. I was going for some originality in this because I've read some other Quatre romance ones where he gets paired with Dorothy ::cringes::, Catherine, or an original character. But how many original characters/romantic interests are politicians? Huh, huh? ::Grins:: Anyway, I'd just like to thank the countless people I've begged to read this and tell me I'm not nuts (Filia, Nessa, Amelia the Inverted Snowglobe, et cetera). You know who you are, and I kindly ask the rest of you to review or at the very least give me a little criticism, ne?

~Ellie


	2. Act Un: Les Deuxième Chutes de Rideau

Disclaimer: Look Sunrise people, I don't CARE if you came up with these characters

Disclaimer: Look Sunrise people, I don't CARE if you came up with these characters!!! They're mine for the time being! You hear me? MINE!!! They will do my bidding and follow my script and stage direction until I'm done with them. I don't claim to _own _them, but considering the fact that they are tied up in my closet right now and that I'm the one who feeds them, they will obey me. Oh, and about the closet, don't worry; it's a walk-in. Orianna is also mine, an alterego of an odd sort, and no, you may not borrow her when I done; I have an exclusive contract with her that cannot be broken.

__

Le Rideau Est-il Fermé?

__

Act Un: Les Deuxième Chutes de Rideau

By: Elysia Erianthe

Upon my return to the interior of the mansion, a fair amount of commotion seemed to have arisen, sending all the servants into hiding.

'I suppose I'm on my own now,' I thought without a trace of displeasure, rather with an excuse to fulfill my never-ending curiosity.

__

I'm such a child.

I only strolled about for a matter of minutes before I was greeted with, at the very least, an amusing scene playing out before me.

Behind my field of vision, a brooding man with dark, tousled locks strides through the somewhat narrow hallway, muttering inaudible words to no one in particular. Apparently, the words were not muffled enough for a certain "godly" pilot to hear though.

"Heero!" The self-proclaimed embodiment of Shinigami wailed from a nearby doorway, as I changed directions to watch the scene unfold.

"Hn?" The other grunted stupidly. Even from my distance, I could tell the man hadn't slept in what looked like an eternity.

"Get a grip, would you?" Duo whined with desperation at the low growl that had made its way out from deep within the other's throat. "Everyone knows that if you, the Perfect Soldier, had ever really wanted to kill Ojousan, you would have done it by now," he reasoned in an exasperated tone, in one last attempt to get a little sense into the socially inexperienced masochist.

'Ojousan?' I asked myself as I approached a safe distance from the action. 'Who in the Alliance is that?'

"Look, buddy," Duo continued brightly. "Just ask her to dance at the ball tomorrow night. Tell her you're just returning the favor from when she asked you to dance those seven years ago," he suggested with emphasis.

"Hn," Heero responded in what sounded like a satisfied grunt to me.

"And get some sleep for crying out loud!" He cried after the departing soldier. "I don't know why I bother with that antisocial, suicidal, anthropophobic--oh! Hi Orianna!" The braid-boasting man changed subjects fluidly as I came into his view. "Did you see that guy?"

"Yes, I was just rounding the corner when--"

"Aha! I knew you were spying!" He exclaimed and twitched a finger back and forth at me in mock disapproval.

"Oh, give the poor girl a break, Duo!" A high-pitched voice squealed from behind the man leaning on the doorframe. An arm draped itself around his neck, and I was pleased to see Hilde gracefully calm her counterpart out of asking any more questions.

"Ah, well, ya know, since I'm such a softy n' all," he paused after receiving a benign glare from the petite woman and placed hand on the back of his head coolly. "Quatre's room is that-a-way," he purred and gestured by cocking his head to the left. "I'm sure he'll be more than pleased to show you around ...," the pilot grinned devilishly as he let his statement trail off. "But as for right now, I have some 'business' to attend to," he managed to get out before he closed the door as Hilde pulled him inside the room. Unfortunately, the growls and such noises could still be heard from my position in the hallway. It did not leave much to the imagination, and I noticed myself flinch involuntarily.

'I guess that's that what you get from growing up in an all girl's school,' I mused in a detached manner, before heading off in the direction opposite Mr. Winner's quarters. After all, I'd much rather find out where that bewitching melody is coming from.

***

Author's notes (No please, not again!): "Hello and thank you to you all!" Okay, that's a quote from the movie _Babe_; I'm not that original. I'd like to thank the kind few that have read my little musing so far. And to those of you who have reviewed … THANK YOU!!! Really, I will repay the favor if asked to. I'd especially like to thank Filia Ul Copt and Nessa-chan for putting up with my garbage---Read their stories! You won't regret it!!! ::Cough:: Anyway, Jason, you're wonderful. I'm sure you know that by now, for putting up with me for the least. As for this segment of the story itself, it was only intended to tie in a little comedy and _perhaps _foreshadow part of a minor plotline. The title means "Is the curtain closed?" in French, a language that will become a little more frequent throughout. And of course, this is organized in acts, because last time I used chapters, I only ended up with four monster-long ones. So this is organized in acts and "curtainfalls." Actually, it translates to "The first curtain falls," but close enough. I'm rambling. According to Microsoft Encarta (as if anything Microsoft was trustworthy), the word _anthropophobic _refers to someone who is afraid of people, an exaggeration of Heero's attitude towards interaction with most anyone. And I believe I forgot to mention in the last scene, that description of lips as "two blushing pilgrims" was from Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juilet_. I didn't like the play one bit, too unrealistic, but that expression has been stuck in my head ever since I read it years ago.

Psssssst … I'm really sorry for the lack of tabs , but I HTML this in Word, and it's just crappy. Another question: how often should I put up new scenes?

~Ellie


	3. Act Un: Les Troisième Chutes de Rideau

Act I: The Third Curtainfall

Disclaimer: I'm out of my mind with boredom right now, so if anyone asks, I'm pleading _insanity_ to all charges brought against me. ^_^;; And I don't have any pennies 'cause I spent them on gumballs at the mall today!

Le Rideau Est-il Fermé?

__

Act Un: Les Troisième Chutes de Rideau

By: Elysia Erianthe

I stood outside the music room door for a lucid moment before being able to muster enough courage and composure to enter. I knocked on the door lightly, with tender fingertips as I had been taught, but I did not do so to uphold proper mannerisms. Fully aware that the musician had not heard my knock through his rapture, I tapped open the door, for it was not completely closed to begin with.

The room itself was nothing to scuff at though small. Thick tapestries of harmonizing nymphs bathed in ethereal light, well-worn furniture, and cases upon cases of musical instruments of every variety all basked in natural light and warm air filtered by the fluttering curtains. Every element of the room tickled one's senses with the message of solace and closure to the soul despite this musician's obvious lack.

Even from where I stood unobtrusively in the threshold, Mr. Winner looked overtaken, resigned to a fate of distressing over the weight of humanity's unrest rather than his own.

The music continued, changing fluidly into a waltz. The melody was sickly sweet with lapses into the melancholy, nostalgic harmony, like glimpses into sought-after memory, or perhaps of a dream never to be realized.

A tear escaped unannounced from the man's closed eyes, and I touched my own eyes to find them slightly puffy. I involuntarily smoothed over my expression and looked on impassively.

__

I've been doing this too long ...

'But so has he,' I thought as the oddly lithe form of a man entered from the balcony to place a hand on the Angelic's shoulder soundlessly. I smiled despite myself. 'How much more similar could these two be to Coralie and I? Coralie, my now-blood sister who lays comatose with her unborn child in L7.' I sobered myself to submit to the mask of indifference once more.

"Oh, Trowa!" The Arabian burst in relief, his smile sending the unshed tears in his sea blue depths trailing down his cheeks. "But I thought you were traveling?!?"

At the sight of those tears, a muscle constricted in the jaw of the other man. I blinked to find that the agile brunette was holding Mr. Winner to his chest with his face buried in his wealth of his aureate locks, inhaling the scent as one might a child. I looked on quizzically, feeling as if I was watching myself from someone else's view.

"I'm never far away, little one," Trowa spoke evenly and graced his best friend with his most endearing smile, causing another sorrowful outburst from the other. Then he turned to face me, and I allowed him to bore a hole in my facade with his emerald eye. There was no fooling this one. He gestured with his eyes toward the door and shook his head ever so subtly.

__

He wants me to stay?

He nodded again and returned to the man in his arms. He broke their embrace, and each stood back looking a little rumpled but pleased nonetheless.

"But where were you? How did you--" The sad-eyed angel asked in a pleading tone laced in exasperation.

"I'm never far away, little one," the other repeated his words and adjusted his Preventer jacket, casting a glance in my direction, nothing more noticeable than a twitch to the blonde facing him.

'So he works for the Preventers. I suppose he never takes assignments out of the area,' I analyzed from the shadow of the doorway.

After seeing the returned melancholy in the blonde's features, the mystery-cloaked man continued with a brief explanation. "Wufei contacted me. He said something was amiss with you. He must have been right if you were playing _that_." He nearly spat the last word and looked at the violin critically.

__

And the breakdown ensues.

"I ... I'm just under a lot of stress, Trowa," Quatre started with some difficulty. Receiving an urging look from his companion, he continued, "I mean, the business has kept me tied to my desk, and I just can't--"

"Both of us know this isn't about work, Quatre," the Silencer interrupted gently, as if taking a fallen baby bird under his wing to return it to its mother's nest.

Mr. Winner sighed listlessly in return. "Yes, so it's about my lack of romantic contentment. You could always see right through me. Have you any idea how long it's been since I met a woman I could actually stand to be around? And don't you dare tell me that you're in the same situation, because I know about those mysterious trips you have been taking to L7!" The blonde tried to smile at his friend's blush but succeeded in doing nothing but grimace painfully.

"I ... thought that issue was better left out of your concerns, Quatre," the brunette colored once more to place a reassuring hand on the shoulder of his stricken friend. Mid sigh he mused, "Maybe you'll meet someone at the Imperial masquerade ball?"

"I just can't find relief in anyone from this ... oh Allah, I beg thee to send someone my direction," Quatre prayed, head bowed and hand clutching at his heart.

__

And I walked away.

***

Author's Notes (Sick of me yet?): First off, I thank my usual influences: Nessa-chan & Filia Ul Copt (read their fics!!!), my muse (Omae o korosu), L-sama for offering to HTML this for me, Amelia-chan for subjecting me to justice, and every wonderful person who has reviewed me (as uninspiring as the numbers are). So forward and onward. Ladies and gentlemen, this is what we call intrigue. Well, at least that's what I see it as. I specifically wrote this scene to be neutral in the matters of yaoi or non-yaoi. It's just one of those things that's subjective, even though I really don't think Trowa and Quatre were ever intended to be a couple of any sort. Deep friends---yes, lovers---not a chance in … well you know. And L7 is just some made up colony because I like the number 7, and here it is mentioned again … hmm … If there are any more questions, please, pretty please, feel free to leave me a note in a review or [email me][1].

A sidenote (What else can she possibly have to say?!?): **I have a rather large portion, two of three acts actually, of this story already written out and ready to be posted, but unless receive more feedback (negative or positive), I doubt that I will continue to post this fic on this site.** I write these things for my own enjoyment, true, but there really isn't any reason to bother posting them if I'm not going to get any productive comments or suggestions out of it.

   [1]: mailto: hotaru1722@aol.com



	4. Act Un: Les Quatrièmes Chutes de Rideau

Disclaimer: ::Sings:: La, la, la never give up---Ah! Oh yeah, I see; my few readers are watching. ::Ahem:: Gundam Wing is not technically mine … but considering the many liberties I'm going to take with Trowa Barton's character this scene, Sunrise might not even recognize him as their own. So, if there's a problem, I don't care. I really don't. I spent all my money on having "fun" (Wow, almost forgot the meaning of the word) this weekend, and I do need to save up money to get my tempermental dragon of a sister her Terra plushie for Christmas … Ah well, that's it for me and … yeah. Enjoy!

Le Rideau Est-il Fermé?

__

Act Un: Les Quatrièmes Chutes de Rideau

By: Elysia Erianthe

Once again, I found myself navigating the vacant hallways that seemed to have taken on a different air. 'How stifling,' I mused as the "air" bore down on me. Consequently, I managed to find my way into the garden again. "I suppose this place is as good as any to start looking for Wufei," I vented some of my frustration aloud. "Where have all of the servants gone? I could have at least inquired directions of them, but it appears that they have dissipated into thin air!"

"They're avoiding Quatre," a voice carried from the wind at my back before its owner came into step to my left. After receiving my quizzical glance, he elaborated. "He's an Empath. He feels pain for everyone and in the end makes them feel better," he sighed, letting down his impassive mask at long last. "As a result, people love him---love him for what he does for the common good and the personal sacrifices he makes, but the kind of love he wants, a certain love of self or 'romantic' love for lack of better words, is never reciprocated. When the servants see him in his current state, they feel guilty for taking so much from him that they, along with the rest of the population, can never return," Trowa stated matter-of-factly but without careless tones.

"Why did you want me to see that episode in the music room?" I questioned in attempt to disregard the chord his explanation struck in me. "I don't consider it honorable to observe someone else's emotional strife."

"It looked to me like you were already _seeing_ it," he retorted haughtily until he caught a glimpse of my unabashed expression. "Is your sense of justice what makes you companionable to Wufei? I've only met one other woman that can call him by his first name without reprimand."

"No. I have a certain understanding of his ---"

"Good," he interrupted me, "because understanding is precisely what I want you to have for Quatre."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't restrain the agitation in my voice much to his pleasure, and I resorted to silently reciting a calming axiom of my youth. In a passage of seconds, I was walking alone; my object of aggravation was perched on the railing of another balcony stairway.

"Guest quarters are to the right. Wufei should be in there," he chimed and displayed a true smile, completely devoid of any malignancy.

At that point, I had lost every shred of understanding---allowance, compromise, whatever you'd like to call it---for this man. Into the wind to be blown far south, the same wind that insistently blew rose petals into my already tangled tresses. Only for this reason did I undertake the repercussions of my next action.

"Fils de pute!!!" I intoned; my voice somehow disembodied by the wind. I did not even gain the chance to preen my ruffled feathers or feel guilty for my unfettered temper as he answered in suit.

"Hmm, that seems to be one phrase I haven't forgotten, though I can't say I've ever been referred to as something that _colorful_ before …," he mused with a contemplating palm raised to embrace his cheek. "Nice to see we share a heritage though," he smiled again, broader this time with blinding, white teeth bared. I bound off for the guest quarters, eager to compose myself or at least ignore the wary, drained feeling this particular conversation had dredged up from the sunken banks of my being. Consequently, I didn't "about face" or recede into the distance hastily enough, for I still caught a glimpse of the mock-patriotic salute and irking grin of my many-masked acquaintance.

'Funny,' I thought after five minutes of purposeful walking, my pace only slackened by my ill-prepared dress shoes, 'I thought it would be much closer than this.' Glancing over my shoulder regretfully, I steeled myself to see that imp boring a hole through me with those diamond drill eyes. 

__

He could see straight through me.

But there's no reason to think about that now considering he's just doing acrobatics on the balcony railing … 'What?!?' I surmised that I was simply hallucinating from the heavy, water-laden air of a Cinq kingdom spring. "On the other hand, I never had _that_ vivid of an imagination," I mumbled through the insectual hum and took the liberty of an elongated gaze at my tormentor, who was indeed doing acrobatics on the balcony. He had freed himself of his upper body garments to complete a backhand spring in the time lapse of a blink. There he remained for a moment, intrinsic ability revealed in his all too natural stance on the precariously narrow railing. "Nice," I mouthed, aware of the fact that Coralie wasn't at my side to voice my opinions for me. The clown, for he truly seemed to be some sort of jester from the way he enigmatically changed figurative masks, continued to count something on the digits of one hand, engrossed once again.

"Probably counting out my negative traits," I muttered through clenched jaws.

After much fretting, scowling, and the like, I passed under the latticework archway into the guest apartments and surrounding garden. The garden gave the impression of serenity without the munificent, almost flamboyant perfection of the previous one. No, this was definitely a true Garden of Eden, quaint and productive, and a raised brick paver nearly befell me.

__

Umph.

Surprisingly enough, Wufei still had not made his appearance, but knowing him, he'd probably be practicing until he passed out. Most likely actually, considering the fact that it wouldn't be the first time I found him in that condition if indeed he had over-exhausted himself. Generally speaking, training grounds are almost always located in the outlying areas of a complex, much the same way people neglect to realize that a trim figure does not develop on its own. Having reached my destination through my musing, I attempted to open the door to the dojo only to find it locked, my hand twisting around the doorknob that was intended to turn itself.

***

Author's notes (Hey! Put that gun down, Heero!): Well, I have just been way too busy to do much of anything on this story as of late. Stupid Honors classes … anyway, IF I have time to in the near future, I may post some more scenes on FF.net and possibly on Aishiteru. Why? Because I have so much written in advance from that last unproductive summer! But as for right this minute … I'm slacking off on studying for a midterm exam, physics test ::curses loudly::, math quiz and homework, extra credit poster, history reading assignment … such is the horrid life of a wannabe scholar! ::Sigh:: And all of that on top of trying to find the true meaning behind the "Stopped Clock" mystery. However, for those of you who care, _fils de pute _roughly means "son of a---CRANKY ELLIE!" No, I think everyone can figure that out on her own without having to upgrade the rating more … well, ja!

~Ellie


End file.
